When The Sky Falls
by LeAwesometwinflower
Summary: I'll just let the monster take me again... It was too much blood for you to handle right? Do you remember? Do you remember? DO YOU REMEMBER? So much blood...the monster its...its coming back for me It wants to throw me back into...the past...the horrible war...


**so this isnt mine its my friends but , im putting it on for her so ...ya enjoy the first chapter ^.^**

A breeze swept across the city of Berlin, Germany. Germany stood there and looked down and sighed, then looked back up at the Berlin Wall. It was the only thing that separated his land from his older brother, Prussia's. He sighed and kicked it hard, not even budging the damn thing. It was time to tear it down, and take his brothers land, which in turn, would kill him. He would no longer be a country, and that's how Germany wanted it.  
"I am sorry….mein bruder." He said softly and closed his eyes.  
"What are you doing Doitsu!?" The little Italian shouted from behind him.  
"Something I have to do, meine kleine italienische." He said and pulled out a gun and shot the wall. Nothing.  
Germany sighed and pulled out his rocket launcher and sighed and walked a safe distance from the wall and kneeled and took aim.  
"Doitsu, no!" Italy said running in front of the wall and puts his arms out at arm's length in a defensive stance.  
"Italy…Move out of the way please. I must do this."  
"I won't let you! He's your big brother and if you take down this wall and let your troops take over and kill off all his lands population then…You're just killing him! Ti amo Doitsu….but I won't let you destroy Prussia!"  
"Ich liebe dich mein kleiner Italiener, aber jetzt ist es Zeit, dass wir Abschied nehmen." Germany said and pulled the trigger, the weapon aimed at Italy.  
"ITALY!" Germany screamed and jerked awake, drenched in sweat, the covers sticking to his body. He panted and held his head with one hand.  
"Vas kind of dream….? Zhe history wasn't even right in zhat dream!" Germany asked himself then just shook it off and got out of bed.  
His eyes widen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Where's Germany at?" Italy asked looking around at the training grounds where him, Germany, and Japan normally meet.  
"I'm not sure Italy…Maybe he's just running a little late…." Japan said with patience. He sat down and began to make tea.  
"Well….a little tea won't hurt!" Italy said and sat next to Japan. They drank tea and waited. An hour passed.  
"I don't think Germany would be this late….We should go to his house to make sure he's ok…Maybe he just forgot!" Italy said laughing nervously and stood up.  
"Arright." Japan said and stood up as well and followed Italy to Germany's house.  
There was a trail of blood and Italy screamed. "Why is there blood?!" He shouted and Japan went up to the door. There was blood on the handle, so Japan kicked the door open.  
Italy stayed close to Japan and looked around Germany's house. Blood covered everything. Japan gulped and pulled out his Katana.  
"Doitsu!?" Italy called out.  
"Germany?" Japan shouted and looked around the blood-covered house with Italy. Their friend was no were to be found. Italy gulped.  
"Whose blood could this be? ….D-d-d-d-d-don't t-t-tell me i-its D-doi-"  
"No. It's not his. This blood isn't Germany's….I know it." Japan said with a slightly uncertain face, but the uncertainty left quickly.  
"There aren't any bones, or carcasses. Just blood…." Japan looked around the room.  
Italy had that scared look on his face as tried to gulp, but his mouth was dry from fear. He took a step back and was tempted to run and started to tear up. "Where could he be?" Italy said with tears forming. "H-he wouldn't have gone back to that…p-place would he?"  
"Maybe if he was running….He might have ran to that place…." Japan said. "Let's go." He said and took Italy out of the blood-covered house and started walking to this 'place' they were talking about.  
As they walked a bell rang and they looked up at 'Big Ben'. They were near England's house now. The clock was at 3 pm. "Hmm…Lets hurry, we need to make sure Germany's ok." Japan said and they started to run now.  
They ran up to a blackened, withered tree in the middle of a graveyard. Japan sighed and Italy shook his head.  
"He's not here! Where could he be!?" Italy shouted with a scared tone.  
"I'm not sure, but I think we should gather all of the other countries. If everyone is looking we could find him better." Japan suggested.  
Italy nodded. "I guess so…..Lets hold a World Meeting!"  
Japan nodded in agreement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"What!?" Poland exclaimed and stood up. "You're telling me that like, Germany disappear!? Like what the hell!" He said and flipped his hair back.  
"So he's missing, da? Well….Lets find him." Russia suggested and took a drink of his vodka and stood up.  
"Who all wants to help then?" Italy asked, then Japan set up and sign-up sheet with 15 spaces.  
"If you want to come along with us, you better get your signature down in one of the limited spaces on the sign-up sheet! Act now!" Japan shouted, then quieted down and watches the rush of countries to the front.  
Afterwards Japan grabbed the sign-up sheet and looked at it with Italy.  
1. Zhe Awesome Prussia!  
2. The Hero  
3. China, aru  
4. Russia, da  
5. Uzbekistan  
6. Belgium  
7. Turkey  
8. Greece  
9. Spain  
10. France  
11. England  
12. Austria  
13. Hungary  
14. Canada  
15. Romano  
"Everyone who signed up, meet us at the place please." Japan said and left with Italy.

Japan sat up against the tree with Italy. Italy held his knees and hide is crying face. He didn't make any noise but he was crying.  
"Italy?" Japan said and looked at Italy then realized he was crying. Pity was all Japan could feel for Italy. He then looked out on the horizon, a familiar figure were running toward them. Japan recognized this figure. Germany! It was Germany!  
"Italy-san! Look!" Japan shouted and pointed to the blonde German who was running toward them. Italy jerked his head up and his eyes went wide. He stood up and ran as fast as he could to Germany and hugged him so tight.  
"D-d-doitsu!" He cried out with tears streaming down his face like lightning.  
German had a very scared look on his face. He was shaking bad, and blood covered him. All he could utter under his breath was one word.  
"E….Einsamkeit…" He said it like in his song. He sung that one word before collapsing to the ground. He was out cold.  
Japan ran over. "Italy we need to get him to my house." Japan said and went to Germany's right arm and with one pull, Germany was fully on Japan's back.  
Italy nodded slightly, still crying. They ran as fast as they could to Japan's house.


End file.
